


I'm a Doctor dammit, not a biologist!

by BloodyPirate



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPirate/pseuds/BloodyPirate
Summary: Nowa misja załogi Enterprise. Lądowanie na niezbadanej planecie z której w niewyjaśniony sposób zniknęły wszystkie formy życia. Co może pójść źle? Prawda?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy, James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s), Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

McCoy wiedział od początku, że ta misja to bardzo zły pomysł. Zresztą jak każda na którą namówił go Jim. Lądowanie na niezbadanej planecie z której w niewyjaśniony sposób zniknęły wszystkie formy życia. Co mogło pójść źle? Prawda? Pocieszał się tylko tym, że jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie i na jakiś czas wydostanie się z tej śmiercionośnej puszki. Są zaledwie dwa tygodnie od Stacji York, na której załoga Enterprise miała spędzać krótki urlop. Tylko to pozwalało mu myśleć, że ta ostatnia misja musi skończyć się dobrze. A nie tak jak zwykle. Cóż. Jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich. 

\- Pomocy! – stłumiony głos chorążego Sandersa dochodził z zarośli.  
McCoy przeklął i przestąpił ostrożnie ponad zgrubiałym pędem rośliny, która zdawała się pokrywać większą część polany. Zauważył, że grube odnogi wyglądały jak pędy bluszczu lub innej pnącej rośliny, tyle tylko, że przekrój najcieńszej z nich miał grubość jego nogi. Macki niewątpliwie miały jedno źródło z którego dobiegało wołanie młodego chorążego.  
\- Jim! Spock! Tutaj! – zawołał McCoy zanim zrobił kolejny krok w stronę źródła jęków.  
Nie było czasu na zastanawianie. Zwiad miał wylądować na planecie jak zwykle, w zwartej grupie. Oczywiście jak zwykle wynikły problemy z przesyłem. Jak zwykle ktoś ucierpiał. McCoy zaklął znowu widząc powykręcane ciało Sandersa. Chłopak był przytomny, ale blady jak kartka papieru i mokry od potu. Każdą kończynę miał owiniętą ciasno pnączem, które zdawało się pulsować i zaciskać coraz mocniej jak boa dusiciel.  
McCoy rozejrzał się za pozostałymi członkami zwiadu. Jego komunikator rozbił się w trakcie lądowania. Uderzył głową w twardą skałę i spadł dwa metry w dół po stromej skarpie. Na szczęście niczego nie złamał, a skończyło się tylko na płytkim rozcięciu na ramieniu i kilku zadrapaniach na czole i policzku. Rozdarta niebieska koszula zabarwiła się na czerwono w okolicy rany, a otarte czoło piekło jak cholera. Mógł mieć też lekki wstrząs mózgu, bo kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie miał pewności. Nie było czasu na badanie trikorderem. Niemniej, widząc wykrzywioną pod nienaturalnym kontem, otwarcie złamaną i oplecioną dziwną rośliną nogę Sandersa stwierdził, że nie może narzekać. Krew młodego oficera kapała na macki, co, jak wydawało się McCoyowi sprawiało, że roślina poruszała się trochę szybciej i zaciskała mocniej uścisk. Zupełnie jakby chciała wycisnąć z chłopaka ostatnią kroplę krwi.  
\- Doktorze! – załkał znowu chłopak.  
\- W porządku, Sanders – McCoy przełknął ślinę zbliżając się ostrożnie i wyciągając fazer. – Zaraz cię uwolnimy.  
\- Nie! – odpowiedział ostro oficer. Jego oczy płonęły jak od gorączki. McCoy znowu zaklął w duchu. – On mnie nie wypuści. Już za późno. Uciekaj…Aaaaa!  
Roślina nagle poruszyła się gwałtownie wciągając Sandersa głębiej. Jego czerwona koszula prawie zniknęła w gąszczu, a z jego szeroko otwartych ust wydobył się zduszony jęk. Bez chwili zastanowienia McCoy skoczył w środek plątaniny i wycelował fazer w mackę, która oplatała klatkę Sandersa. Ku jego uldze roślina zatrzęsła się pojedynczą konwulsją i zaczęła wycofywać zostawiając ciało chłopaka. McCoy zaklął po raz kolejny i starał się odplątać jego nogi, jednocześnie uważając, aby samemu się nie unieruchomić. Po kilku próbach udało mu się uwolnić chorążego i z niemałym trudem odciągnąć od plątaniny. W międzyczasie chłopak stracił przytomność z bólu, co nie było dziwnym biorąc pod uwagę otwarte złamanie nogi. McCoy ułożył go delikatnie na ziemi i sięgnął do torby, która była przypięta do jego paska. No właśnie… była. Z irytacją zauważył, że musiała odpaść w trakcie szarpaniny i teraz leżała na plątaninie macek. Oślizgłe pnącze przesuwało się coraz dalej w gąszcz jakby starało się uciec.  
\- Hej! To moje! – warknął sięgając po torbę i odwracając się w kierunku nieprzytomnego chorążego.  
Nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku, kiedy galaretowata macka niespodziewanie szybko złapała go za kostkę i powaliła na ziemię. Przewracając się uraził zranione ramię i na chwilę zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Oszołomiony poczuł coś zimnego i mokrego pod koszulą na swoich plecach. Bezwiednie wciągnął powietrze i na chwile wstrzymał oddech. Lodowata macka sunęła pod materiałem w górę do świeżej rany na ramieniu, jakby wyczuwając krew. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Nie mógł się poruszyć, ani nawet krzyknąć. Kiedy w końcu macka dotarła do rozcięcia poczuł wślizgujące się pod skórę w głąb jego ciała obezwładniające zimno. Jakby lodowaty język próbował wyssać krew z jego rany. Otworzył usta w niemym krzyku i ostatkiem sił sięgnął do przypiętego do paska fazera. Nie odpinając go nacisnął przycisk i wtedy ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Usłyszał przerażający krzyk bólu i wściekłości. Był pewny, że nie wychodził z jego własnych ust. Powodował, że włosy stawały dęba i jednocześnie niesamowity ucisk wewnątrz czaszki. Jakby coś chciało rozerwać mu bębenki. Krzyk był coraz głośniejszy. Przeradzał się w irytujący pisk i stawał się nie do zniesienia. Musiał się wyrwać i uciec. Musiał to zrobić natychmiast.  
\- Bones – spokojny głos Jima sprawił, że krzyk nagle ucichł.   
McCoy przebudził się przerażony. Otworzył szeroko oczy, dysząc jak po długim biegu. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest w ambulatorium i Jim patrzy na niego zaniepokojony. Poza pikaniem aparatury i szumem wydawanym przez krążący wokół personel medyczny było w miarę cicho.  
\- W porządku, Bones? – Kirk położył mu rękę na ramieniu.   
Ramię. Spojrzał na swoją rękę i zobaczył, że rany były już uleczone. Został rozerwany rękaw i zadrapany łokieć.   
\- Kto? Kto tak krzyczał? – zapytał McCoy trzęsącym się głosem unosząc się lekko i rozglądając się wokół.  
\- Nikt nie krzyczał, Bones – odpowiedział Jim nieco zaniepokojony. – Coś ci się śniło. Ty i Sanders spadliście ze skarpy. Uderzyłeś się w głowę. Pamiętasz coś?  
\- Ja… spadłem… – przypomniał sobie nagle kładąc się znów na plecy i dotykając głowy. Sanders i ta dziwna roślina. Ból w czaszce gwałtownie wrócił. – Jim! Sanders!  
\- Wszystko w porządku, doktorze – McCoy usłyszał z boku swojej głowy beztroski, słodki głos młodego chorążego. Zaskoczony spojrzał na łóżko obok, na którym z szerokim uśmiechem siedział dwudziestoletni, pucołowaty, rozczochrany blondyn. Gdyby nie brudna twarz mógłby uchodzić za cherubinka z tymi błękitnymi oczami i jasnymi loczkami. Poza plastrami regeneracyjnymi na dłoniach nie miał żadnych ran. Zaraz… Jak to żadnych ran? Znowu ten przeszywający ból głowy.   
\- Tak, Bones – Kirk włączył się do rozmowy. – Chorąży wszystko nam opowiedział. Po transmisji obaj wylądowaliście na nierównym terenie i spadliście kilka metrów w dół. To cud, że się nie połamaliście.  
\- My… Co? Ale… Sanders, twoja noga – McCoy spojrzał zaskoczony na rozdarte spodnie chłopaka z których wystawało tylko lekko zadrapane, blade kolano. Jak tak szybko zaleczyli otwarte złamanie nogi? I zostało zadrapanie?  
\- Moje nogi? – chorąży obejrzał z zaciekawieniem swoje spodnie i poruszył stopami jak dziecko. – Wszystko z nimi w porządku, doktorze. Bardziej się martwiłem o pana głowę. Ostro pan przywalił jak spadaliśmy – wskazał palcem na McCoya.  
\- My? Nie, czekaj. Ja sam… - doktor dotknął czoła i nagle ból głowy znów stał się nie do zniesienia. Ogarnęły go nudności. Nie mógł opanować tego co nastąpiło później. Na szczęście nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Chapel z wiadrem.   
\- Cholera, Bones – głos Jima znowu wyrwał go z ciemności.  
\- Tak to jest przy wstrząśnieniu mózgu, kapitanie – Christine gestem odsunęła Kirka od łóżka. Ułożyła ciężko oddychającego doktora z powrotem na plecach i zrobiła mu zastrzyk w szyję. – Leż spokojnie, Leonard. Zaraz będzie ci lepiej.   
Odeszła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. McCoy spojrzał na Jima i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać.   
\- Odpocznij, Bones – kapitan stanął w nogach łóżka widząc, że McCoy zasypia. Odwrócił się w stronę zbliżającego się Spocka. – Wpadnę do ciebie później, to pogadamy.   
Odszedł zanim McCoy zdążył zaprotestować. Doktor poczuł, że zaczyna odpływać. Próbował zrozumieć całą tą sytuację, ale głowa zaczęła go znowu niemiłosiernie boleć. Spojrzał w bok na Sandersa i poczuł jakby schodząc po schodach ominął jeden stopień. Chłopak patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy były przerażająco puste i całkiem czarne.   
\- Nie walcz z tym – wyszeptał nieswoim głosem. – Jak będziesz walczył, to będzie tylko bardziej bolało.   
Doktor otworzył usta jakby chciał krzyknąć, ale nie był w stanie. Ostatnie co widział to szeroki uśmiech i ciemne oczy czegoś, co kiedyś było chorążym Aronem Sandersem.   
\- Nie wygrasz – wyszeptał, a jego słowa uderzyły boleśnie czaszkę McCoya. – Odpuść.  
Zacisnął powieki i nie miał już siły walczyć z ogarniającym go niespokojnym snem.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził się kilka godzin później z ciężką głową i obolałym karkiem. Jego brudny, potargany mundur został zastąpiony przez czystą szpitalną pidżamę. Ktoś go przebrał i umył.   
\- Cholera – pomyślał. - To się zdarza zdecydowanie za często.   
Było całkiem cicho, a światła w ambulatorium były przygaszone do połowy. Zorientował się, że na statku panuje nocna zmiana. Westchnął i rozejrzał się wokół. Łóżka obok niego były puste. W głębi sali przy jednym z biurek świeciło się światło. Prawdopodobnie Chapel pracowała na nocną zmianę. Powoli i z trudem usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się za czymś do picia. W ustach i gardle miał pustynię.   
\- Powinieneś jeszcze leżeć, Leonard – McCoy podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Christine. Złapał się za serce i spojrzał na swoją główną pielęgniarkę, która stała tuż obok niego i patrzyła z mieszaniną zatroskania i zirytowania.   
\- Jezu, Chapel! – sapnął po chwili. – Chcesz mnie przyprawić o zawał? Nie rób tak.   
Christine wywróciła oczami i zignorowała jego komentarz.  
\- Wypij to. Tylko powoli – Podała mu szklankę z niebieskim płynem. Przyjął ją z niemałą wdzięcznością.   
\- Gdzie Sanders? – zapytał dotykając nasady nosa. Zastanawiał się ile z tego co pamięta było prawdą, a ile efektem uderzenia w głowę.   
\- Wyszedł chwilę po tym jak zasnąłeś – odpowiedziała Christine przykładając trikorder do jego głowy. – Nie miał żadnych poważnych obrażeń, więc M’Benga wypuścił go do jego kwater.   
\- Jak to nie miał poważnych obrażeń? – McCoy zmarszczył brwi. – A złamana noga? Sama się zrosła?   
\- Nie miał złamanej nogi. Jak mówiłami, nie miał żadnych poważnych obrażeń poza kilkoma zadrapaniami – odłożyła sondę i podeszła do monitora. – W zasadzie chłopak prawie przyniósł cię na swoich plecach. Powinieneś mu podziękować. Z takim ciężkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu mogłeś mieć więcej powikłań gdybyś został na tym kawałku skały trochę dłużej.   
\- Tak… Tak zrobię… - odpowiedział zamyślony McCoy. – A co ze mną? Jaka diagnoza?  
\- Poza wstrząśnieniem mózgu na szczęście żadnych złamań i poważnych ran – odpowiedziała Christine. Podeszła do niego i zaczęła badać reakcję źrenic. Zamrugał oślepiony. – Miałeś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Jak zwykle.   
Głowa McCoya zaczęła znowu pulsować. Czy to możliwe, żeby to wszystko mu się śniło? Dziwna roślina, złamana noga Sandersa i… sam dziwny, przerażający Sanders? Musiał porozmawiać z Jimem. Może on pomoże mu to zrozumieć.   
\- Na szczęście leki zadziałały i nie ma żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń – Christine znowu przerwała jego rozmyślania.   
\- Czy zrobiliście pełny skan Sandersa? – zapytał po chwili. – Żadnych zmian?  
\- Oczywiście, że zrobiliśmy – odpowiedziała nieco urażonym tonem. – Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Inaczej nie wypuścilibyśmy go stąd. W zasadzie trochę to było zaskakujące, że po takim upadku nie miał żadnych poważniejszych urazów, ale wygląda na to, że on też miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Z tego co mówił spadł na ciebie, co zamortyzowało upadek.   
\- Mhm… - McCoy znowu się zamyślił. Po chwili zaczął wstawać z łóżka.   
\- Co ty do cholery robisz?   
Odwrócił się powoli w stronę Chapel, która tym razem patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i rosnącego zirytowania. Pomyślał, że chyba władza trochę za bardzo uderza jej do głowy.   
\- Sama powiedziałaś, siostro, że nie mam żadnych poważnych obrażeń – sięgnął po leżące na stoliku obok ubranie. – Idę do siebie. Lepiej się wyśpię we własnym łóżku.  
Christine już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale McCoy dodał szybko.  
\- Obiecuję, że jak tylko tam dotrę, to nie wstanę aż do zmiany gamma.   
W odpowiedzi Christine znów tylko otworzyła usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła i potrząsnęła głową z rezygnacją. Wiedziała, że dyskutowanie z szefem nie ma sensu.  
\- W porządku. M’Benga i tak chciał cię wypuścić rano. Tylko nie pokazuj się tutaj przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Masz leżeć w łóżku – powiedziała moralizatorskim tonem, który brzmiał podejrzanie podobnie do jego własnego i wskazując na niego ostrzegawczo trikorderem.  
\- Słowo harcerza – McCoy rzucił jej głupkowaty uśmiech w stylu Jima.   
Po chwili wstał, przebrał się w swoje ubranie i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z ambulatorium. Skierował się w stronę prywatnych kwater, ale postanowił najpierw odwiedzić Kirka. Usprawiedliwił się tym, że w zasadzie to wcale nie okłamał Chapel. Powiedział, że położy się do łóżka „jak tylko dotrze do swojej kwatery”. Nie miało znaczenia kiedy to się stanie. Jim na pewno przyznałby rację jego logice. Oby tylko wysłuchał tego co ma do powiedzenia na temat Sandersa. 

***

\- Bones… – Kirk ucisnął palcami nasadę nosa i westchnął. Siedział na kanapie i od pół godziny wałkował ten sam temat. Wydawał się już całkiem zrezygnowany. – Powtarzam ci po raz kolejny. Ty i Sanders spadliście ze skarpy. Uderzyłeś się w głowę. Straciłeś przytomność. Sanders wtargał cię z powrotem na górę. Tam was znaleźliśmy. Koniec.   
\- Nie tak było! Jim! – McCoy zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Głowa pulsowała mu nie do zniesienia i do tego czuł dziwny ucisk w piersi. – Owszem, spadłem kilka metrów w dół, ale nie straciłem przytomności. Sandersa znalazłem na polanie. Miał otwarte złamanie nogi i zaatakowała go jakaś roślina.   
\- Na tej cholernej planecie nie było żadnej żywej rośliny, Bones – Jim znowu powtórzył to samo co dziesięć minut temu. – Same skały. Spock bada próbki. Może jutro coś…  
\- Była, Jim! Była bardzo żywa! Zaatakowała mnie i musiałem użyć fazera. Dopiero potem straciłem przytomność – McCoy w zamyśleniu przyłożył palce do ust.   
\- Ok, ok – Kirk wystawił ręce w uspokajającym geście. – Załóżmy, że tak było. Jak to się stało, że noga Sandersa się uleczyła? Jak uleczyło się twoje ramię? Dlaczego żaden z was tego nie pamięta? Dlaczego nikt z reszty zwiadu nie widział tej dziwnej rośliny? Badania nic nie wykazały.  
\- Nie wiem, Jim – McCoy zwiesił głowę siadając ciężko na kanapie koło Kirka. Schował twarz w dłoniach.   
Jak na razie nie wspomniał przyjacielowi o dziwnym, przerażającym zachowaniu Sandersa w ambulatorium. Sam nie był pewien co widział. Może to była sprawka leków, albo uderzenia w głowę? Może mu się wydawało? Albo śniło? Jim pewnie pomyślałby to samo.   
\- Bones – Kirk położył ciężko rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Powinieneś odpocząć. Wyspać się. Dać sobie czas. Ze świeżą głową spojrzysz na to inaczej.   
\- Może masz rację – zrezygnowany McCoy wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wychodząc ostatni raz odwrócił się do kapitana – Wracam do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz żadnej kolejnej misji?   
– Na jakiś czas nie mamy żadnych rozkazów.   
\- I dobrze – odpowiedział w zamyśleniu doktor. – Wszystkim się przyda odpoczynek. Dobranoc kapitanie.  
\- Dobranoc, doktorze. 

***

McCoy szedł wolnym krokiem do swojej kwatery. Rozmowa z Jimem nie przyniosła mu niczego poza bólem głowy. Nic co pamiętał z misji nie zgadzało się z tym co mówił kapitan. Czy to możliwe, żeby mu się to przywidziało? Może śniło? Żeby jego umysł płatał mu takie figle? Z zamyślenia wyrwało go migające światło na korytarzu. Nadal panowała nocna zmiana, więc oświetlenie było przygaszone do pięćdziesięciu procent. Długi na kilkadziesiąt metrów korytarz był pusty. Światła zaczęły migać aż w końcu zgasły całkowicie. McCoy zaklął. Ciemność na Ziemi miała się nijak do ciemności w kosmosie. Była tak obezwładniająca i paraliżująca, że powodowała u McCoya atak paniki. W końcu po omacku doszedł do ściany. Przesunął się kilka kroków w stronę najbliższego źródła światła i potknął się o coś. Zaklął głośniej i w ciemnościach schylił się macając wokół ręką. Zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy napotkał czyjąś dłoń. Bardzo zimną, bardzo ludzką dłoń leżącą bezwładnie na podłodze. Był pewny, że była przytwierdzona do ludzkiego martwego ciała. W końcu był lekarzem, do cholery. I nie wyczuwał żadnego pulsu. Badając dalej McCoy napotkał burzę puszystych, długich włosów. Co najbardziej przerażające, był na sto procent pewien, że ciała nie było na podłodze zanim na korytarzu zgasło światło. McCoy podniósł się z kolan z zamiarem wyciągnięcia komunikatora i wezwania pomocy, ale przeszywający ból zgiął go w pół. Złapał się za klatkę piersiową z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Poruszał ustami jak ryba i wydawało mu się, że coś koniecznie chciało się wydostać z jego gardła i nie dał rady z tym walczyć. W ustach czuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Nagle ból ustał i na korytarzu zapaliły się awaryjne migające światła. McCoy wyprostował się z trudem i po raz kolejny tego dnia prawie dostał zawału. 

Tuż przed nim stał chorąży Sanders...


End file.
